Jukeboxes are, of course, well known in the art. Commonly these have involved singles (records having the single songs on each side) which can be played by a user entering an appropriate code in the jukebox. These jukeboxes have commonly listed the song titles and artists' names only, and a user browses through that list to find a song he wishes to hear, and to find the code which will play that song.
This type of jukebox display can, however, "lose business" since potential users frequently will not recognize a song which they like by its title alone, and space constraints limit the amount of information which has been provided.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.